Tiéntame en las sombras
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: LEMON. SesshoumaruXRin. Él es un oficial encubierto, que trabaja para la unidad de narcóticos del departamento de policía. Ella, una recluta que ha regresado del pasado para recordarle que la pasión no conoce prejuicios ni límites. Este fic participa en el "Reto Junio: Orgasmos" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Nota de la autora** : ¡Hola a todos! Este fic participa en el _"Reto Junio: Orgasmos"_ del foro _"Hazme el amor"._ Espero que lo disfruten ^^

Tiéntame en las Sombras

Ella lucía como toda una _femme fatale_ cantando sobre el escenario, con sus cabellos castaños sueltos sobre los hombros y ese sensual vestido rojo ceñido, que abrazaba perfectamente sus curvas y realzaba su busto de manera sugerente. El solo pensar en enterrar su rostro entre aquellos pechos lo ponía a mil, casi distrayéndolo por completo de la misión que tenían que cumplir aquella noche. Atrapar al señor K y sus secuaces era la primera prioridad en la agenda; pero ahí estaba él, un hombre maduro de 37 años, agente encubierto y primer oficial de la brigada de narcóticos, babeándose por el fruto prohibido: la hija de 19 años de quien fuera su mejor amigo y compañero de armas en un pasado que ahora le parecía muy lejano.

Lo había conocido en el ejército, cuando ninguno de los dos soldados cumplía siquiera los dieciocho. Años más tarde, su amigo le había pedido ayuda para desbaratar una red de micro tráfico en su ciudad natal. Casi se había ido todo al diablo cuando los maleantes secuestraron a su hija de siete años, involucrándola en una masacre de la que por poco no salen vivos. Esa sería la última vez que vería a su antiguo compañero. Pero ahora su hija lo había contactado nuevamente, trayendo consigo algunos fantasmas del pasado que aún rondaban sus pesadillas y le producían terrores nocturnos. Ella decía que lo había estado buscando durante años, que era su héroe, el amor de su vida, y que ahora jamás lo dejaría irse de su lado.

Las niñas y sus fantasías de castillos y príncipes azules… Aunque, ahora que la miraba con detenimiento, ya no le parecía tan frágil y pequeña como cuando le había dado la bienvenida en la Academia de Agentes ese mismo año. Era la mujer más apetecible que había conocido en su vida, y eso que había conocido muchas mujeres hermosas durante su carrera como oficial. Ese primer día, tras el reencuentro, ella le había rogado que le diera una oportunidad como agente secreto, que probaría ser un efectivo igual o más capacitado que los demás hombres a su cargo, y él, por consideración a la memoria de su padre- o bien por debilidad- , se la había concedido.

Y ahora la tentación estaba a punto de consumirlo de manera devastadora…

La vio hacerle señas desde el escenario, lo que lo sacó inmediatamente de su ensimismamiento y sus perturbadoras cavilaciones. Se dio cuenta entonces de que algo andaba mal: a juzgar por el ajetreo que se armó en el gran salón, los secuaces de K ya habrían adivinado su presencia allí, lo que frustraba cualquier posibilidad de arresto. ¡Rayos! Se mesó los cabellos plateados, mientras intentaba pensar con rapidez. Tendría que replegarse de inmediato y establecer un nuevo contacto con los demás agentes para pasar al plan B. Pero la señal del micrófono interno estaba muerta y el teléfono celular no captaba señal, así que, por lo pronto, se vería obligado a actuar por su propia cuenta y alejarse del foco del conflicto. Ya iba por la muchacha cuando vio, con horror, cómo un gorilón la rodeaba por detrás, apuntándola con un arma de calibre pesado, justo contra la delicada sien, y la instaba a salir por la puerta de emergencia. La sangre le hirvió en las venas al ver la expresión atemorizada en su hermoso rostro y el temblor del labio inferior… ese labio carnoso que tanto deseaba morder y que lo torturaba en sus más delirantes ensoñaciones. Un sentimiento de absoluta posesión lo invadió y, movido por un impulso primario que apenas comprendía, corrió tras ellos para impedir la huida. Pero entonces el grandulón volteó, con ella aún bajo su abrazo, y disparó tres veces en su dirección, logrando alcanzarlo al menos en una oportunidad.

En su aturdimiento, la oyó gritar y, a continuación, vio cómo le daba un golpe bajo al gorilón en la entrepierna, para después sacar su propio revólver de la parte superior del muslo y descargar la culata contra la rapada nuca, dejando al agresor fuera de combate en un dos por tres. Después, había corrido hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y así alejarse por un callejón, apenas iluminado por los faroles del exterior. Andando con dificultad por la calle, finalmente pudieron forzar la entrada a una oscura y lúgubre bodega, que al menos les serviría de escondite por un tiempo, ya que volver directamente a sus domicilios no era una opción.

De inmediato, ella llevó las manos hacia su camisa manchada de sangre para descubrir la herida que se ocultaba debajo. Aun con la poca luz que había, podía ver que se trataba de una herida superficial, pero que igual dejaría una cicatriz en el esculpido torso. Él retrocedió instintivamente; tenerla cerca le afectaba a un nivel profundo y, tal y como se sentía en esos momentos, endurecido y febril, cualquier descuido podría llevarlos a algo que les traería serias consecuencias. Aun así, ella insistió y, acorralándolo contra una fría pared, se apretó contra su cuerpo y le acarició los abdominales por debajo de la ropa, con un toque sensual y cariñoso, mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos, lo que provocó que el ambiente entre ellos se cargara de expectación. Él no podía apartar la mirada del sedoso y blando cuerpo que se frotaba contra el suyo y, cuando vio que ella se empezaba a sacar los tirantes del vestido por los hombros para revelar un corpiño que apenas le tapaba los generosos senos, la detuvo bruscamente por los brazos… si la cosa continuaba así, la tomaría allí mismo sin contemplaciones.

 _Por favor… Tengo edad suficiente como para ser tu padre…_ le había dicho él, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras ella, decidida, le respondía que eso no era verdad, que ya era una mujer y que eso lo podría comprobar por sí mismo en ese instante. Entonces, acercándose de improviso, le había tomado la mano para ir a posarla sobre su propio seno desnudo, estrujándolo y moviéndolo en círculos bajo la mirada ardiente de él, que a esas alturas exudaba puro deseo. Al verla separar los labios y relamérselos lentamente, no pudo contenerse más y la atrajo violentamente, devorando su dulce boca como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Exploró hasta el último rincón con su lengua caliente, mordiendo con ganas el carnoso labio, a la vez que se la subía a horcajadas y la obligaba a rodearle las caderas con sus esbeltas piernas. Ella gemía cada vez que su sexo rozaba el miembro erecto, que clamaba por salirse del pantalón y desplegarse en toda su extensión para penetrar en aquellos dominios tan cálidos y húmedos, que seguramente lo llevarían al éxtasis al primer contacto. Alzándola aún más, le chupó los rosados pezones con fuerza, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso y, con un seno de ella aún en la boca, se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos con impaciencia. Cuando logró deshacerse de la ropa interior femenina, embistió en su cuerpo con una sola estocada; pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la punta de su pene se topó con la frágil membrana que protegía su vagina de cualquier invasión externa… ¡Ella todavía era virgen y no se lo había dicho!

Sintiéndose el peor de los canallas, le secó a besos las lágrimas que le caían por las ruborizadas mejillas. La depositó delicadamente en el suelo y la estrechó tiernamente contra su pecho. Se había portado como un miserable, sin siquiera preguntarse cómo se estaría sintiendo ella. Y ahora que había descubierto que había seguido intacta para él, de pronto una cálida emoción nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, impulsándolo a querer satisfacerla tal y como se merecía.

Tomándola en brazos, la recostó sobre una tela de lona dejada ahí para embalaje y se desprendió lentamente de toda su ropa, incluyendo la camisa ensangrentada, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella, que ya había dejado de temblar, terminó por deshacerse del vestido y, abriendo piernas y brazos, lo tentó con su cuerpo completamente dispuesto. Su tersa piel sabía a miel y los pezones erguidos eran como dos deliciosos botones entre sus dientes. Ella jadeaba y repetía su nombre al sentir cada caricia; entre sus muslos, sobre su cintura, a lo largo de su esbelto cuello… hasta que sintió la boca de él sobre su necesitado sexo. Él aspiró su aroma embriagador y, separando los delicados pliegues, deslizó la lengua de arriba abajo, lamiendo con insistencia, hasta que la sintió retorcerse y vibrar contra él. _Cariño, estás tan mojada… necesito hacerte mía…_ le había susurrado al oído, provocándole un intenso grito de placer, a la vez que la posicionaba para penetrarla lentamente. Ella se quedó inmóvil al sentir la gruesa erección presionando sus paredes internas una vez que el hombre la cubrió completamente con su cuerpo, y, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, comenzó a moverse por iniciativa propia, poco a poco, hasta que logró seguir el ritmo de las embestidas con igual entusiasmo y entrega, con el mismo ardor y sentimiento.

Entonces, ella comenzó a apretar su miembro con fuerza, arqueándose contra él hasta separar su espalda del suelo, mientras gritaba con desenfreno. Él entonces aumentó la velocidad de la penetración, apoyándose en las palmas de las manos. Estaba a punto de llevarla al límite, prometiendo un orgasmo avasallador, que arrasaría con ambos. No se trataba solo de pasión, sino que sentía una verdadera conexión con aquella mujer que se le ofrecía tan devotamente, haciéndolo sentir necesitado, amado, seguro entre sus brazos. Experimentando este nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, supo que no descansaría hasta hacerla suya completamente, pues él ya había caído bajo el encanto de su mirada, su cuerpo tan deseable y su apasionada perseverancia.

Decidiendo que aún no era suficiente y que le daría todavía más placer, la volteó con delicadeza y, sin romper su preciada unión, la penetró hasta el fondo, sacándole un ahogado gemido. El dolor había remitido ya hace mucho, al igual que el sangrado entre sus piernas, así que continuó con embestidas rápidas y profundas, oyendo cómo su pelvis golpeaba con fuerza contra los glúteos de ella. Con el sudor cayendo por su frente y torso, se inclinó para agarrarle los senos y jugar con ellos, mientras suspiraba y la llamaba entre gemidos, buscando su boca para abarcarla completamente, haciendo danzar su lengua junto a la suya en una erótica caricia.

Aunque si fuera por él se hubiera pasado el resto del día en el cálido interior de aquella que ya consideraba su mujer, sintió que sus propios testículos se hinchaban para liberar finalmente su simiente. Aferrándose a las voluptuosas caderas de ella, soltó un rugido gutural, que retumbó entre las paredes, en medio de la penumbra que los rodeaba, viendo con adoración cómo ella se corría también con él, acogiéndolo por completo mientras se convulsionaba con violencia debajo de su cuerpo.

Con una última y prolongada embestida, se dejó caer sobre ella, ambos respirando entre cortadamente, intentando ralentizar los latidos de sus corazones. Tras unos momentos de absoluta paz y satisfacción, la atrajo para acurrucarla y besarla dulcemente en los labios, susurrándole palabras de amor que la dejaron pasmada y sintiéndose en el séptimo cielo. ¡Al fin él había comprendido que en verdad eran el uno para el otro! Ella siempre lo había sabido, desde el día en que la hubiera rescatado de esa infame pandilla, arriesgando incluso su vida para salvarla. Un acto heroico que había calado profundamente en su inocente alma.

El inesperado _ringtone_ de un celular irrumpió en sus románticos momentos. Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, él se puso de pie, brindándole a ella una deliciosa vista de su esplendoroso cuerpo desnudo mientras hablaba por teléfono. La conversación fue corta y concisa: uno de los agentes le notificaba que la operación había sido completamente abortada, porque comprometía demasiado la integridad de los efectivos. El plan B no había dado frutos, pues el señor K y sus hombres se habían anticipado a los actos de la policía, ocultando toda la evidencia rápidamente, sin dejar ningún rastro. Aquel _gángster_ había resultado ser todo un pilluelo.

Poniendo fin a la conversación, se vistió rápidamente y fue a reunirse con ella en la lona, ofreciéndole el vestido. Le repitió la misma información, asegurándole que era hora de partir, ya que nadie más correría peligro, por el momento. Ella frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un poco frustrada por tener que romper la mágica pasión que habían compartido, teniendo que salir de las sombras para volver a la realidad. No estaba para nada segura de querer compartirlo con el resto del mundo. Él la miró, extrañado, mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse el vestido y arreglarse el cabello. Parecía triste, desilusionada, nostálgica… Y él parecía intuir el porqué.

 _¿Arrepentida?-_ le había preguntado, acariciándole suavemente el labio inferior, que clamaba por ser mordido una vez más.

 _No es eso…_ \- había dicho ella, correspondiendo a su caricia con un beso húmedo en los labios y un delicado toque en su pecho.- _Es que no sé por qué estás tan apurado..._

Él había esbozado entonces una sonrisa maliciosa, que conectó directamente con su ya mojada entrepierna y la hizo temblar de expectación.

 _Es solo que no puedo esperar para continuar lo que empezamos… en mi departamento, amor. -_ continuó él, acorralándola de nuevo _.- Quiero ver sin restricciones este precioso cuerpo tuyo, recorrértelo a besos y disfrutar de cada rincón que has estado reservando solo para mí…_

Se lo quedó viendo con la boca abierta, ruborizándose por aquellas palabras tan apasionadas, y entonces, antes de que pudiera articular una réplica, él la tomó de la mano y la guió al exterior, ignorando los semáforos en rojo a su paso.

FIN


End file.
